A turn for the worse
by Sanos-angels
Summary: Hiei a rapper? Yusuke an arsenist? And Kuwabara smart? Whats going on? read and reveiw! no flames please
1. 1 mile

1mile  
  
The smell of gasoline filled his nostrils. His hands were shaking as he poured it over the rotting floor that was stained with soda-pop stains. He decided to throw some of it on the walls of the creaky old house. He carefully yet nosily clomped up the stairs spilling the gasoline on his way up.  
  
It was like his hatred was placed with the can and the gasoline was his other emotions coming out. As he finish pouring it out, he took out a Zippo- concert lighter. He threw the can across the room. The old musty ragged furniture seemed to watch Yusuke's every move.  
  
Yusuke pressed the flint and the flame came alive. The flame burned within Yusuke's eyes as he threw it into a puddle of gasoline. The fire spread instantly through the top story, he ran down the stairs, as the flames followed him. Yusuke stared up at the burning house. The corners of his mouth forged a smile and a laughed rosed from his chest.  
  
Smoke blanketed the neighborhood in a blacker darkness, Sirens, pierced through the darkness. The house that burned so brightly once was Yusuke's childhood house back when his father was still alive.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kuwabara stared at the envelop he held in his hand. His nerves of steel became nerves of mush. His whole future was sealed within this envelop. About a month ago he was failing because his homework wasn't challenging him enough. As soon as Sarayashiki Jr. High found out his IQ was 165 they bumped him all the way up a senior in high school.  
  
He graduated about two weeks ago and the college's response was within this letter. He let out a sigh and began to tear a corner off. *RING RING* Kuwabara was startled. *RING RING* He reached for the receiver, he put to his ear and said "Hello?" "Kuwabara!" it was Yusuke's voice. "Urameshi, why are you calling me so late?" "I'm in jail and I need you to bail me out!!" "F-for what?" Kuwabara stammered. "For lighting my old house on fire. Get your ass down here and bail me out!" *click*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hiei stood on the stage. The room was musty and smelled of sweat and smoke. He stood with mic in hand. "Ok RD you got the stage. Show this mother fucker how to kill!" Hiei closed his eyes and took a breath. "Ok d.j. spin it!" the announcer called. The d.j started the turntables and the music began. Hiei took a breath and looked at his opponent. His hair was matted and grimy, his skin was dark and scars covered his arms and face. The white tank top he wore was stained with what looked like blood, and his jeans were baggy and ripped in many places.  
  
"The rhymes I recite are fully dressed and yours are butt naked Your speech is weak, while my mine stands strong So, all hail the demon that's here to live long" Then turned to the crowed who cheered him on. "Punched him in his belly and gave him a slap, but little did I know this lil' boy was strapped" The crowed cheered as Hiei finished. He shoved the mic at his opponent. "Don't choke." Hiei said with a laugh. "D.j turn it!" The music started again but his opponent stood there with nothing to say. "Fuck this." He said finally walking off stage. Hiei simply grinned as the crowd grew louder and louder with a chant. "RD RD RD!!!!" 


	2. 2 mile

2 mile  
  
"I owe you." Yusuke spoke as they left the police station. "How come you only spent an hour in there?" Kuwabara asked. "They couldn't prove that I stared the fire." Yusuke answered. "They think it was a bunch of kids or something." "Wonder why they think that, I mean come on you reek of gasoline and they think you have nothing to do with it!" Kuwabara said in a hushed tone. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned the corner. "So Kuwabara are you going to that Harvard place?" asked Yusuke. Kuwabara closed his eyes for a moment. "Don't know, haven't opened it yet." They continued to walk down the street, watching the cars pass them by. It was the wee hour of the morn.  
  
They passed the shelter, the place where Hiei raps at. "You, think their still rapping in there?" Kuwabara said as he stared the sign "Rap Battle Jan 2 - 9 7:00pm sharp be there or be a hater!" "Gee what a nice sign" Yusuke smirked. "Let's go in." Yusuke pulled the rusty door open; the hinges squeaked. Standing on the stage was Hiei. "Oh my fucking god!" shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
But their shouts was lost in the roar of the crowd, they were shouting "RD RD RD!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him. Hiei was wearing a blood red beanie with a black dragon on it. His baggy black jeans hung loosely and his true red boxers showed. He wore a tight white tank top and a black studded belt. "Did Hiei run out of hair gel?" gasped Kuwabara. Hiei's hair was in dread locks. The mic was still in his left hand. "Yo check this!" the announcer came onto the stage. He had tan skin, black hair rolled into corn rolls. Brown eyes and a scar over his left eyebrow. He wore blue baggy jeans that showed his black boxers and joy line. A tattoo of a star was on his chest. His shoes were old and ragged; you couldn't even tell what color they used to be.  
  
"Next Friday my man RD and the infamous James will be here for the finial match!" The crowed seemed to grow wilder as they heard that RD was in the finial battle but they also seemed to shiver at the thought that RD was going up against the infamous James. James was a rapper from the Free World, as they call it. No one knows where he lives or who he lives with; he's just a rapper with a name but no home to go to.  
  
"Who's this James dude?" Yusuke sighed at Kuwabara stupid question. They show up to almost everyone rap battle but this was the first time they saw Hiei rapping. "Remember he's the guy who beat Ballar with a metal baseball bat?" "AHHH! That's James?!" Kuwabara was stunned. "An IQ of 165? I swear your test got mixed up with someone else's." Yusuke mumbled under his breath. The crowd slowly left, rapping parts to RD's rap." "Why didn't you guys tell me that you were going to be here?" it was Kurama's voice. "Hi Kurama." Yusuke said even though Kurama was standing be hind him.  
  
"Kurama what in hell are you wearing?" Kuwabara shouted. "Pleather." Kurama answered simply. Kuwabara stared at the bear chested Kurama. He wore pleather black tight pants that showed off his package. He had black boots on and the tips of his hair were highlighted. "Come lets go back stage." Kurama said as he headed to the back of the shelter with Yusuke and Kuwabara following.  
  
As Hiei stood back stage he noticed three people walking up from the crowd. He walked over to his new group of friends. "Yo RD that was great!" A skinny guy with blond hair and wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt said excitedly. "Yea yea what ever DM." Hiei shrugged and glanced at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "God who are those punks?" DM asked with a smug look on his face.  
  
The three began to walk towards them. "Hiei what the fuck are you doing here?!" Yusuke yelled over at them. DM looked to Hiei. "Dude how does he know your real name?" Hiei turned and face Yusuke. "How the hell did you know I was here?!" DM looked from Hiei to Yusuke then back at Hiei. "RD what's going on? Who are these punks?" Hiei looked back to DM. "There some friends of mine.... DM this is Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Guys this is DM. He's a rappin' buddy of mine." Hiei pushed past Yusuke and walked throw a door. The door was into the men's bathroom.  
  
Hiei stood at the sink splashing the water on his face. "Why didn't you tell use you were a rapper, Hiei?" Kurama asked from behind him. "Why do you care?!" Hiei snapped as he tried to remember the lyrics to his next rap he was going to do in the rap battle finals. "Look at him his close are old he's got mold on his shoes but who cares. He just ain't right he ain't outa sight. He's poor he ain't gotta door. He ain't gotta home or gnome to put on the yard. Yo check it. He ain't gonna win. Sure I may be short and I may be odd but lets face it you scare babies with that face." Hiei sighed as he finished reciting it.  
  
When he walked out of the shelter he had Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama following him asking him question after question. "Yo RD I gotta get home. See yea." DM said as he walked up to Hiei and the clapped hands. "Yea you take care dude." Hiei said as he watched DM walk down a dimly lit street. "So Hiei what does DM stand for?" Kuwabara asked. "It's Drak Med and before you ask RD stands for Rappin' Dragon." Hiei said coldly. 


	3. 3mile

3mile:  
  
"How did you get the name Rappin' Dragon?" Kuwabara questioned Hiei as if he was a police officer. "DM started calling me that and soon everyone else did." Hiei answered with a blank stare on his face. "Oh." The break of daylight would show in another hour. Yusuke closed his eyes as he walked, he knew this street, this city like the back of his own hand. They all continued walking down the street, a black blazer with tinted windows creped slowly next to them and stopped. Hiei recognized the blazer and a slight fear seemed to take hold of him.  
  
Four guys got out of the blazer, the driver had dark skin and his hair was blonde and was in a ponytail. He wore a grey hoodie and grey baggy pants. His eyes were brown yet they seemed to be cold as ice. The passenger wore coal black baggy pants and a red hoodie. His hair was short and the tips were dyed silver. The two guys that were in the back of the blazer wore the same outfit, blue baggy jeans and blue hoodies. They both had black hair and tan-ish skin. "What do you want, Colt?" Hiei asked as the driver took a step up on the sidewalk.  
  
"You made our man looked bad tonight and we don't like that." Colt said in a most hateful tone. The other three guys stood right behind him, the stared into the abyss of Hiei's heart. Yusuke stared at all four of them; he saw that all of them were strapped. "It's not my fault that your incompetent mother fucker can not rap!" Hiei said as he stared in Colt's eyes. "What the fuck did you say?" He took a step toward Hiei. "I said it's not my fault that your incompetent mother fucker can not rap!" "Kid, you don't know who you are messing with." said a guy behind Colt.  
  
"I know exactly who I am dealing with. I'm dealing with a fucker who can not nail a ten pound pussy!" Kuwabara eyes seemed to pop out of his head, he had never heard Hiei talk like that. Colt took a swing at Hiei, but Hiei grabbed his arm, flipped him over and threw him hard on the pavement. The other three tried going after Hiei, but Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara knocked them down to the pavement as well. "Now I suggest that you get back into your mother's car and drive away with you d*** between your legs." Hiei shouted. Hiei watched Colt get to his feet and get into the Blazer. "You better watch your back, Shrimp." Spoke the one in the red hoodie.  
  
They watched them drive out of sight. "Hiei, what the fuck?" gasped Yusuke. "What? Surprised that I can talk like that." Hiei asked. "Yeah" Yusuke answered. "Well I learned it from you." Hiei almost wanted to grin when he said that but he didn't. "Ummm guys don't you think we should get our asses home now?" Kuwabara asked. "What's the hurry Kuwabara? Don't you wanna see what else Hiei can say?!" Yusuke joked. "He's right, we should go home." Kurama answered. "I have a big show tonight so I better get some shut-eye." Kurama walked away going to the West side of town, Hiei followed behind Kurama. "You going to spend the night at my place or are you going back to yours?" Kuwabara asked. "Yours. Ever since my mom got out of rehab she's been acting like she cares about me and my future." "Oh you mean she's actually been sober for the past three months?" 


End file.
